A Dream Come True
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Carlie is a single thirty-year-old woman who wants more than anything to be a mother. After finding out she is pregnant by the sperm donor she chose, she begins emailing her donor who turns out to be her favorite wrestler Finn Balor. Can they make things work or will everything fall apart? Was it all fate all along? Eventual Smut Rated M Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a repost from my Tumblr account. I'm starting the process of moving everything over from there over here so you will start seeing a lot of fics in the coming weeks! I do want to put up a disclaimer on this, I have never myself gone through fertility treatments or gone to a sperm bank so in this chapter I may have taken some liberties there.

* * *

It started out so simple and I really don't know how I got to the point where I was walking into a sperm bank. I just turned 30 years old and my dream ever since I was a little girl was to be a mother. Anytime I watched my friend's children, I would always get a pain of wanting it to be my time. As a kid, I would play with dolls and played house knowing that one day when I was grown up, it would be real. I went into relationships through my 20 's knowing my end goal and so far, it had not worked out the best. I had a string of failed relationships and heartbreak at no fault of my own that brought me nowhere closer to my goal of a family. I was told that I was beautiful, attractive, even sexy but it didn't seem like that was helping me any. Maybe it was because I was a wrestling fan and that intimidated men, I had no idea how I had been so unlucky. Most 30-year-olds would be envious of my life; I had a great job, amazing friends, and a very close-knit family. I made the choice when I was 29 that if I had not met someone by the time I was 30, that I would get a sperm donor and take matters into my own hands.

Here I was 2 weeks after my 30th birthday and walking into the local sperm bank. I nervously looked around knowing I wouldn't see anyone I knew but still acting as if I could. The building was nice, even if it did have that overly clean doctor's office smell that made my skin crawl. The waiting room had a few people sparingly in the chairs; men keeping their eyes trained on the ground, a couple single women like myself, and a lesbian couple who looked more excited than anyone else in the room. I signed in and the middle-aged woman behind the counter handed me paperwork to fill out. As I filled out the paperwork, I could feel my hands starting to shake. I knew that I would be ovulating in a week, so I needed to decide if I was going to keep my doctor's appointment this month or if I would be holding off another month.

Once I had filled out all of the paperwork, I handed it to the same middle-aged woman behind the counter and moved slowly back to my seat. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the wrestling news site that I viewed almost every day until I heard the door open and a neatly dressed woman smiled out towards the waiting room.

"Carlie" she called out as I slowly moved from my chair and walked through the door. We went through the third door and she motioned for me to take a seat in one of the chairs across from her desk. She started by discussing the process in detail.

"So tell me, what are you looking for in a donor?" she asked as I could tell she was studying the look on my face.

"I would like someone athletic…" I started as she softly smiled over at me.

"I'm sorry, I meant by looks. Brown hair? Blond Hair? Blue eyes? Green Eyes?" She asked as I bit my lip. I wasn't used to having to be superficial but then again I never was picking the looks of my child through a catalog before.

"I'm thinking dark hair… maybe brown. I would like blue eyes" I said nervously as I watched her grab the iPad and open an app. I had an idea in mind what I wanted the donor to look like. This was a huge decision obviously as it would be what my future child would look like.

"Now were you thinking about having a known, open, or anonymous donor. A known donor is alright with contact by yourself or the child, an open donor would be okay with contact when the child is 18, and an anonymous donor would be completely anonymous" she explained as I thought for a minute.

"I think I want a known donor" I said as she looked at me like I was insane. br /"Are you sure? I mean it will make things more difficult to find one. Most men do not want a relationship with the children" she added in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't… have a man in my life and not that I want them to be the child's father but I'm open to knowing about this person, maybe asking for more information about them in the future if they are open to it" I said knowing that I would always be curious every time I looked at the baby about who this person was. If my future son or daughter had his eyes, his smile or even his personality traits. I was more than ready to do this alone but the not knowing would always leave me wondering about the other half.

"Alright," she mumbled before touching looking down at her iPad and looking back up with the look of shock.

"We have one… surprisingly but he does not have a photo. He refused a photo when donating" she said looking up at me as I sat up in my seat. I wanted a donor with a photo but it wasn't the end of the world to me not to have one especially if I would be able to contact him in the future.

"Brown hair, blue eyes. He is in his 30s, Around 6 feet tall, he is of Irish descent, 0 previous pregnancies, and is open to contact" she read off as I instantly let my mind think about Finn Balor, my favorite professional wrestler. I knew it wasn't possible for him to be my donor but I could always dream that if I had a son, maybe he would turn out to be like him.

"He sounds perfect almost like…." I stopped myself from saying it out loud as she eyed me strangely.

"Someone I know" I added quickly as she looked back down at the screen.

"We have one sample left" she started to say as I cut her off quickly.

"I'll take it" I called out louder than I thought my voice was.

"Alright then" she said a smile spreading across her face as we started the process of getting my vial.

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later**_

I sat in the bathroom staring at the 2 pregnancy tests that sat on my counter. I had followed the instructions as close as I could and I knew that I needed this to happen. The donor had decided not to continue donating in the future so if it didn't take this time, I would need to find another donor, one who probably would not be as perfect as this one. Waiting for these tests was turned into the longest 3 minutes of my life.

"Please be positive" I whispered knowing that this was the first time in my life I had ever begged for a pregnancy test to be positive. I wanted this to happen so much and I was afraid that I could've possibly let myself get my hopes up. I put my head in my hands taking a couple of deep breaths before hearing Daniel Bryan's theme song play through the speaker on my phone indicating that the timer was up. My hands shook as I turned the alarm off and took a peek at the tests. Both of the tests were positive, I was pregnant with my perfect donor's baby. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god" I whispered as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

 _ **A few days later**_

"Congratulations, Y/N. You're without a doubt pregnant. About 6 weeks along" My doctor announced as I instantly grinned. I knew that I was pregnant and even had started to feel some of the annoying nausea that I knew would be accompanying my pregnancy.

"Now I have a couple of questions for you, I have your family history but what about the father? Do you know anything about his medical history?" my doctor asked as I looked nervously. I had not told my doctor or really anyone else for that matter that I had gone to a sperm bank. I inseminated myself at home with my single vial that I had.

"I uh…. I had a sperm donor" I said nervously as I looked down at my hands. I didn't know what the reaction would be. I knew she probably wouldn't judge me but I had never been in this situation before.

"Alright, nothing to be ashamed of, this happens often. Did they give you any information on his medical history?" My doctor asked as I shook my head nervously. I didn't know if I was supposed to get detailed medical information or if I was missing anything from the bank. I was so excited the day that I really hadn't thought anything through.

"I'm able to contact him… he is a known donor, can I get back to you if he gets back to me?" I said biting my lip knowing that I would need to email the donor.

"Of course" She said before moving on with my appointment. I could see that she doubted he would ever get back to me. As she went on talking about prenatal vitamins, I could only think about the medical history of my child. I hadn't looked into that, I just jumped without thinking. What if I had made a mistake?

When I got from work, I made myself leftovers and sat on my bed in a huff surrounded by the packets of information from the clinic. I looked at the donor packet then looked at my email account glaring back at me from my laptop, knowing that I needed to email the donor so I could get back to the doctor. I really didn't know what I would say to him, nobody prepared you in life for moments like this. I didn't want to make a bad impression on him already. I looked at the information before raising an eyebrow.

"Wade Legoton?" I read out loud as I tried not to laugh at the email address. Either my donor was a total nerd like myself or he just had a very strange name. After typing in his email address, I stared at the screen again at the flashing line to start typing.

" _Hello Donor 498349s,_

 _I've never had such an awkward email to type but I wanted to let you know what is going on. I think for now, we should keep any personal details out of the equation. I just found out today that I'm pregnant. I didn't realize when I chose your profile that I didn't have any medical history or somehow it was misplaced. My doctor has asked if there is anything that I needed to disclose (I'm going to assume no but I wanted to make sure). If you can please get back to me when you can, that would be awesome. Thank you for everything, Baby Mama PS: I like your email, either you are just as nerdy as I am or your name is just awesome_ " I typed out before biting my lip and pressing send.

I turned on New Japan Pro Wrestling and laid back in bed trying to take my mind off of the email. I didn't know what his response would be but I hoped that he would at least get back to me soon. I worried though What if he wasn't ready for contact or if he had changed his mind about being contacted. It wasn't until 3 hours later that I saw a notification show up on my computer. I had received an email and it was from my perfect donor. I sat up quickly and clicked on the email.

" _Mum,_

 _I will call you Mum because I feel like Baby Mama doesn't fit our situation. Congratulations on finding out that you're pregnant. I don't know what your situation is (and I agree with you on keeping personal details out for now) but I'm happy to help. Medical history wise, I do not have anything to disclose. I did genetic testing when I agreed to be a donor and everything good on my side. By the way, I am a total nerd, I think the kid will be delightfully nerdy just like us. - Donor 498349s_ " I read out loud and couldn't help but smile to myself. He was perfect, more perfect than I could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 weeks pregnant:**_

Today was my first ultrasound appointment and I really didn't know what to think. The past couple of weeks were stressful between telling my family & friends and taking on a new project at work. The 2 things that I had to look forward to was this ultrasound and talking to my perfect donor. We had been emailing back and forth every day. Our conversations about everything from the baby, wrestling (He was a fan as well), life and handling stress. He had turned into the person that I looked forward to talking to each day.

I sat in the doctor's office having just pressed send on the most current email with a smile. Even though we weren't opening up a lot about our personal lives, I still felt like I could talk to him about pretty much anything.  
"Carlie" the nurse called out as I got up and walked back into the examination room. They quickly took all of my vitals as well as ran a few tests before the doctor smiled up at me.  
"Alright, let's take a peek at the little one" She said happily as she got the wand ready.  
"Now this is going to be a little cold" she said as she pushed the wand down and almost instantly on the screen, there was the baby. It still looked like an alien but I couldn't help but already be in love with it.  
"Oh my gosh" I said with tears in my eyes seeing the little alien moving around.  
"By the looks of it, there is only one baby" the doctor said smiling between the screen and I.  
"Good" I said laughing through my tears not having my eyes leave the screen.  
"Do you want to take a video of the heartbeat?" My doctor asked as I nodded pulling up my phone. I pressed record not caring that my hands were shaking or I had tears in my eyes. I watched her press a couple buttons and the fast thumping of the baby's heart filled the room.  
"The heartbeat is very strong, 172 beats per minute" the doctor said as I watched the baby move it's legs quickly.  
"It really likes to move a lot" I said with a smile as I kept filming the ultrasound.  
"Wait until you feel it when he or she does it" the nurse said with a smile as the doctor started to take some measurements.  
"I think he or she knows that Mama is a wrestling fan" I said with a giggle as I watched the baby stretch out before curling up into a ball.

I walked out of the doctor's office on cloud nine knowing that the baby was perfectly healthy. I got in my car and quickly emailed my perfect donor. I didn't know if he wanted to see the baby or hear it's heartbeat. Obviously, our arrangement had already crossed what was the original arrangement because I considered us friends even though we didn't even know each other.

" _Donor 498349s_

 _I had my first ultrasound today and the baby is perfect. He or she is very strong and I got to hear their heartbeat. I know we haven't talked about this but I took a video of it if you want to see it. Let me know - Mum_ " I typed out before taking a deep breath and erasing it. I couldn't ask him if he wanted to see the baby. I knew it would step over a line that I could not come back from.

" _Donor 498349s_

 _I had my first ultrasound today and the baby is perfect. He or she is very strong and I got to hear their heartbeat. You have no idea how happy I am - Mum_ " I typed before pressing send knowing it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"You are getting feelings for him!" Courtney, my best friend said as we watched her 3-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, playing in her playroom.  
"I think I'm just needy, I mean I'm pregnant and he's the only guy giving me any attention right now" I said as I sighed and sipped my iced tea.  
"You say that anytime you have feelings for a guy and it's not gonna work out" she said sipping her drink as I shook my head. He had emailed me twice today and I had not said anything in response. I understood now why people wanted an anonymous donor. I was feeling so many different emotions and being pregnant on top of it was not helping matters.  
"I told you, you should've waited for a guy to come into your life" Courtney added as I sighed loudly  
"It's too late now, the baby is in here" I said motioning down at my slightly bloated stomach.  
"Well obviously it's too late now and this baby is very much wanted. You'll be able to do it but I told you before, it's going to be hard" Courtney said as she smiled over at me.  
"I don't know what to do. I mean it's not just me anymore" my hand falling on my belly and trying not to frown.  
"You need to not contact him, tell him that you need to focus on yourself and the baby which isn't a lie" Courtney said as Elizabeth came up to her handing her a doll.  
"I…I know" I said knowing that it was for the best even though it didn't feel right at all.

I got back to my apartment and dragged my feet when I walked in. Usually, I was so happy to be home because I would be emailing back & forth with my perfect donor and having the greatest time but I knew that I needed to say something I didn't necessarily want to. I needed to figure out what this was and what was happening.  
" _Mum,_

 _That's great to hear! I'm glad that the baby is perfect and growing. I kept thinking about how the appointment was going to go today and hoping all was well. - Donor 498349s"_ I read before clicking on the next email that he sent.  
" _Mum,_  
 _I read back that email and didn't know how it sounded. I figured it was time that we talked about this. You and I obviously have gone above and beyond our original arrangement. I feel like the more that we have talked, the more I consider you a friend which is weird because I don't even know your name & you don't even know mine. Are you okay with us being friends or should we go back to what our original arrangement was? - Donor 498349s_" I read outloud feeling a mix of relief that he was feeling the same thing and anxiety about what I needed to respond with.  
" _Donor 498349s,_  
 _I feel like we do need to have this talk. I didn't know what you felt was appropriate and what wasn't. I do feel like we are friends and what you said wasn't weird. I just don't want you to think you have to be friends with me because I'm carrying the baby or that you feel obligated to be in the baby's life. I went into this wanting to do this alone and I intend on still doing that. If you are okay with this, I want us to stay friends. - Mum PS: My name is Carlie, you don't have to tell me yours but I feel like you can at least know my first name_ " I typed before reading it back to myself. It was very different than what I thought I had wanted to write but I couldn't bring myself to end our friendship.

* * *

 _ **16 weeks pregnant…**_

It seemed like the day was a whirlwind with everything going on around me. Today was a huge day and all I could think about was if I would tell my perfect donor the news. I had found out the sex of the baby and today was my gender reveal party. Over the past few weeks, things stayed the same and changed all in the same with my perfect donor. We had decided to stay friends but he wouldn't even tell me his first name. I felt like I was stupid for even caring about the guy especially when I didn't even know how he felt about me or even his name.

I thought having this party would get my mind off of my perfect donor and I had wished it worked better. Now all I could think about was how I wanted him here. I imaged having him standing right next to me, proud to announce that his daughter or son was growing inside me. I didn't even know what he looked like, yet I imagined him here. I stood in my best friend's living room wearing my Balor Club shirt and looked at the matching onesie that was sitting on the table. I watched everyone talking about how the party was and how excited they were to know if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Alright everyone! Carlie is going to cut this… Title cake" Courtney announced as I rolled my eyes. She wasn't a wrestling fan and really had no interest in throwing me a party themed around it but this was the only way I was going to let her throw me any type of gender reveal party.  
"Universal title cake" I announced as everyone laughed. I grabbed the knife and smiled knowing that my family and friends would probably be losing their minds once they knew. I slowly cut the side of the cake only to look up to see everyone complaining about how slow I was cutting the cake. I finally pressed all of the way down and exposed the strawberry pink cake on the inside.  
"It's a girl!" I announced happily as everyone around me cheered and moved to hug me. I had known it was a girl since 2 days before and I surprised myself that I was able to keep that hidden, even from my perfect donor. I was bombarded with questions from what I would name her to what I thought she would look like. I instantly felt overwhelmed until I took a deep breath.  
"Okay guys, let her be" Courtney called out wrapping her arm around you and walking you away from the excited mob.  
"I will say… I have a name but I don't want anyone to know yet" I called out as she parked me on the couch and handed me a piece of my cake.

I watched everyone eating their cake and still couldn't shake the feeling I had before. I wanted him to know this even if it would make things even more awkward. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at the email  
"Y _/A_

 _I hope your party is going well. I know you've been stressed about it and I'm sure it will be perfect. Let me know how everything goes when you are done and have fun- Donor 498349s_ " I read to myself and smiled at the email.  
"What are you smiling about? Have you met someone?" My mom asked trying to look at my phone as I sighed.  
"Mom… really?" I asked rolling my eyes as she tried to look at my phone again.  
"I don't know why you are acting like this. It's not like you have a husband" she said as I instantly looked down at my phone.  
"Oh stop! I mean if you are talking to someone maybe he can be her dad. She needs a dad" she added as I stood up with tears in my eyes. I didn't want her to see me cry but I knew with the hormones, holding back the tears wouldn't last too long.  
"Come back here! I don't know why you are crying" My mom called out as I felt a couple tears roll down my cheeks.  
"Just leave me alone okay? I will be just fine on my own. I don't need your advice and I don't need you criticizing me for wanting her. I will never do this to her, ever!" I yelled as I put my hands on my belly before turning back around and going into my friend's bedroom.

I laid on her bed finally giving myself permission to cry. I knew that I had to be stronger than this but it was harder than I thought. I let myself get deeper than I thought I ever would and just like any other time in my life, I screwed myself over. My baby girl was what I had to think about and I knew that this time I needed to tell him the truth. It was better that I was strong for her and hurt alone than to risk even more heartbreak. I picked up my phone and I laid it all out on the table.

* * *

Next chapter, our favorite Demon King will finally make his appearance!


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple chapters are from Finn's point of view! Enjoy seeing what our favorite Demon King thinks.

* * *

He knew that fate was weird sometimes but this time he questioned if he got himself into the situation, to begin with. It all started when he thought it would be a good idea to donate sperm. It was an idea that came into his mind randomly while building with his Legos. It was extremely generous, selfless, and he had wanted to do it to help a couple or a woman live their dream since he lived his every day. It lead him to where he was at the moment, reading an email from the woman who carried a child that he was biologically the father of. She was so much more than that though, she had gone from the only woman to successfully get pregnant using his one-time donation to a woman who he was friends with and that he was starting to get feelings for. He didn't think it was because she was pregnant but he knew that somehow without even seeing the baby, he cared about it too. He knew it wasn't right, that this crossed every line and that she probably didn't even like him anymore. He kept his life a secret from her, he couldn't tell her his name or what he did; especially after finding out that she was a fan. He had wanted to tell her so many times and just be honest but he knew that he really couldn't.

" _Donor 498349s,_

 _The party was great, everything was great. I know we talked a few weeks ago but we never talked about the baby. I don't know how involved you want to be but with you being my friend, I feel like I can tell you. The baby is a girl, I'm going to name her Everly Mae. I will call her Evie. I've wanted to send you her ultrasound pictures and everything but in all honesty, I've been afraid. I feel like it was fate that this happened and I don't know if you agree. I know we are only friends but I feel like I'm sharing everything with you, I don't even know your real first name or anything about your life. I'm taking a chance letting you in and I would really like if I could know something. If you don't want me to know, then I guess maybe we aren't friends anymore- Carlie_ " Finn read to himself as he could feel his heart starting to break.

"Everly" he whispered to himself as he clicked through the attachments seeing ultrasound pictures through the pregnancy. The last one he stopped at just looking at her holding a Balor Club onesie that matched her shirt.

He watched the videos of the ultrasounds and felt breathless watching the baby moving on the screen and hearing her heartbeat. Just seeing her made him instantly fall in love with the baby. He pulled out his phone and opened the email app staring at it for a few minutes before deciding how he should answer.

" _Carlie_

 _She's perfect in every way and I know she will be beautiful just like her mum. I don't want you to be afraid of anything and I'm sorry I can't say more right now. It's hard to explain and I will figure this all out. I just need some time to figure out how to tell you everything. I'm not purposely trying to hide anything from you but right now I don't have a choice. I promise it will all make sense just give me some time._ " he typed before pressing send.

"Finn your match is up" the agent called out as he put on his black leather jacket and headed towards the ring to the screaming crowd.

He walked into the back after his match and saw AJ sitting in catering with his daughter Anney sitting on his lap. He paused a minute watching the two of them together. It made his heart ache knowing that he may not have that relationship with Everly in the future. He wouldn't be there when she was born, he wouldn't see her first smile or first steps, and wouldn't be the one to be there to hold her when she needed him. He watched them a few more seconds before he saw the little girl look up and smile.

"Uncle Finn, hi!" Anney said as AJ smiled over at him. He knew that AJ would be the best person to talk to about this, he was a father and had the maturity to understand the situation. Gallows and Karl would probably give him shit for even deciding to be a sperm donor in the first place or ask if his baby mama is hot.

"Hey Anney" he said happily as the little girl hurried over to give him a hug. He knelt down, hugging her as she gave him a smile.

"What's wrong buddy? You seem… off" AJ asked as he let out a loud sigh. He hadn't told anyone about Carlie or Everly for fear of what their reactions would be. It wasn't something people just did and he didn't think he anyone else would get it.

"Jus… a lot actally" Finn said with a sigh before taking a seat. He was about to start when he realized Anney was sitting there looking between the two of them.

"I… I don' know if ya want her ta hear this" Finn said as AJ smirked at Finn.

"Anney girl, why don't you go see Mama? I think she's getting some cake" AJ said motioning to his wife who was helping their sons with the desserts at the catering table.

"Oh! Cake!" she squealed before running over to where her mom was. Once Anney was out of earshot, he tried to will himself to explain everything to AJ.

"What'd ya do this time Brother?" AJ asked with a laugh as Finn looked around knowing he wanted to try to stay quiet.

"Promise me ya won't judge what I say" he mumbled as AJ looked at him strangely.

"Oh jeez, that bad?" AJ asked knowing that Finn was pretty innocent compared to a lot of guys he had met through his career. He started to tell him everything from deciding to donate sperm, Carlie, Everly, and the feelings he had for her.

"Ah man… You've never met her? Not once?" AJ asked as Finn nodded.

"I think you need to meet her. I mean how do you know she doesn't feel somethin for you too?" AJ asked

"I can't meet her, she's a fan. Can ya imagine if tha dirt sheets found out?" Finn said with his head falling into his hands. He didn't want to complicate Carlie's any more than it already was.

"You think who ya are would change anything? She's already carrying your daughter. She wouldn't sell ya out. Her daughter's safety would be compromised if she did" AJ said looking at Finn like he was insane.

"Everleigh… she's not ma daughter" Finn said before looking down sadly

"She… shes Carlie's. I just…" he started to say before AJ stopped him.

"Everly is your daughter. Without you, that little girl would not exist. She's part of you whatever way this works out. That little girl has your heart Balor" AJ said as Finn shook his head. He knew AJ had a point but something held him back still.

"What if Carlie doesn' want me aroun'? " Finn asked as AJ shook his head.

"She will, did you ever think she cares about you too. Right now she's pissed because ya are keeping stuff from her, she probably thinks you're some married, weird dude. She doesn't know and that probably scares her. Before anything happens, you gotta come clean. Tell her who you are, show her you want to be in her life as well as Everly's. This may be God's plan for you Finn, he may have seen you needed this" He said as Finn just nodded. He knew he just needed to tell her but he was still nervous about what she would even think. He didn't want to think about if she decided he wasn't good enough to be with her or good enough to be Evie's dad. He just wanted AJ to be right.

"Ya think I can do it? Be Evie's dad?" He asked as AJ smirked over at him.

"Just know this, she's one lucky kid" AJ said pulling him into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys a MASSIVE plot twist is coming and I don't know how you guys are gonna take it. This chapter does talk about sex so be warned.

* * *

A few days had passed and he hadn't heard from her since the email the other day saying she wanted nothing to do with him. He knew that he wanted to be in Everly's life but he knew that what he felt for her was something else. He thought it was strange that he didn't know her but somehow he felt this connection to her. He would think about her all of the time, wondering if she ever thought about him the same way. He had made the decision that morning that he would meet her when Raw was in her town.

" _Carlie,_

 _I know you are mad at me and I'm so sorry for making you feel like I'm trying to hide something from you. I feel like we need to meet face to face and talk about everything. Are you going to Raw on February 26th? I'll be there that day and we can meet up before. Let me know because I'm ready to tell you everything. - Donor 498349s"_

"Hey, you moping around again?" Sami asked walking into the locker room followed by Neville. He had told Sami & Neville about the situation and they both promised their support even though they thought he was insane to even donate sperm in the first place.  
" "m not mopin" He said looking down at the phone that was sitting on his bag even though it was way too soon for her to reply to him.  
"You're thinking about that girl again" Sami said as he looked up with a sigh.  
"She doesn' want me. 'M keepin' stuff from her. She probably won' even meet me" e said as knowing that right now it looked like Carlie didn't even want him around.  
"You're pushing her away. You haven't even told her anything and you are trying to make excuses" Sami said sitting down in the chair next to him as Neville took the other one.  
"Ya are" Neville said as he looked between the two.  
"Ya guys don' even get it" he said as Sami sat quietly for a few moments before his eyes widened.  
"Wait.. is this because of…?" Sami started to ask as Neville raised his eyebrow.  
"Absolutely not" He said finally understanding what Sami was talking about and not wanting anyone else to know his secret.

"It makes sense now! It's because you're…" Sami started to say  
"Sami! Stop" He called out but Sami the word was already coming out of his best friend's mouth.  
"... A virgin" Sami said quietly as Neville looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head.  
"Wait, what?" Neville asked as Finn kept his eyes trained on the ground. It was something he didn't tell anyone and wasn't about to let everyone know that was part of his stress. He cared about Carlie and if she wanted a relationship with him, that would most certainly involve physical intimacy at some point. It wasn't like he couldn't get someone to have sex with him or that he's never had the chance. He just wanted it to be special, he wanted it to be the right person and at the right time. He hadn't met someone who made him feel comfortable enough to do that with. They were silent for a few moments before Neville looked between Sami and Finn again.  
"Really?" Neville asked as Finn looked down at the ground again and nodded.  
"Ya" Finn said quietly as Sami patted his back trying to cheer him up as much as he could after spilling his secret.  
"How?" Neville asked still in disbelief that Finn had never had sex. Most guys on the road would have at least one girl a night if they were single.

"Well it stared' out as waiting for tha right woman but then I neva met anyone worth it" Finn explained as Sami looked over at his best friend almost sadly.  
"I guess I get that" Neville said as Sami just nodded. Finn was embarrassed and more than anything he just wanted the conversation to end.  
"Of course, there is nothing at all wrong with it. Do you think that she would possibly be the lucky lady someday?" Sami asked as Finn looked up with a sigh. At the moment all he wanted was to play with his Legos and forget about this conversation.  
"Well I've neva' met her in person. I guess she could be" Finn said before stopping himself and smiling at the thought of just seeing her.  
"I think she's tha closest" He added as Sami looked surprised, nodding his head. He looked down at the phone again to see if she had emailed him back before he heard Gallows' booming voice through the hall followed by Anderson's  
"Hey baby! What are we talkin' about?" Karl asked out loud as he walked throwing up the too sweet. Finn gave him the too sweet back followed by Gallows.  
"I bet it's about his baby mama! Is she hot? Ya never told me. Ya got any sexy pics of her" Gallows joked before laughing and Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Hey hey, I don't think she's his baby mama since they haven't fucked" Karl joked as Finn went to stand up to get away now that he was the center of attention but felt Gallows keep him in the seat.

"That's actually what we were talking about. Finn thinks she may be the one" Sami said as Karl and Luke both looked shocked. They had been with Finn all through Japan and had known for a long time that he was a virgin, something they teased him for a lot.  
"Bubba, you sure about that? I mean this chick… you care about her that much? Not just because she's got your kid in her" Luke asked as Finn let out a sigh.  
"I do… and she's not a chick. She's da mothe' of my child" He said watching Gallows roll his eyes and Sami proudly grin his way.  
"Well, I think you need some advice. I mean it's gonna be your first time with the real deal, not just that hand you got there" Karl said as he pulled up another folding chair and sat down across from Finn.  
"Now, what you'll want to do when you get her in bed is focus on her…" he started as Finn put his hand up to stop him.  
"I don' think I need advice on this" He said as Luke's booming laugh filled the room again.  
"Brother, you're gonna need all the advice you can get. I mean you want this girl screamin' your name all night long. You gotta pound it out, make it good" Luke said as Finn tried not to picture anything sexual with her. He had only seen a couple pictures of Y/N and they were both of her pregnant. He thought she was beautiful and already knew that he was attracted to her even though he had yet to even hear her voice.  
"So what's the plan?" Sami asked as Finn ran his hand through his hair.  
"I guess tha' truth, if this is somethin' she wants then she deserves to know" Finn explained knowing he wanted her to know everything. He was done keeping anything from her and once they met in person, he would never keep anything from her.  
"Don't tell her you're a virgin. She would think you are more insane than you already are" Karl said as Neville nodded in agreement.  
"Ya can't tell her tha'" He repeated as Finn sighed knowing this conversation was already going further than he had ever wanted it to go.  
"Then what do I do? How can I get up tha' courage to make love to her" Finn asked as Sami looked around at all of the other guys and then back at Finn.  
"Alright, so I'll start. You should be honest with her. As you said before you have kept a lot from her, so from moment one that you meet all honesty. You need to earn her trust. When you both think it's right then you will know what to do. Your body will know and because she knows she'll tell you where to focus and how to touch her" Sami said as Finn just nodded knowing that if she was the one, that he hoped she would help him please her when that day came.  
"Well, I think that is a bunch of shit. I think the day you meet her, you need to just get it out. You're backed up and she's pregnant. You're both horny as hell and you just need to get it out. When the wife was pregnant with all three of the boys, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other" Karl added to the conversation.  
"I… I don' think I wan' to do it the first day. I want us to get to know each other first" Finn tried to explain knowing that if they were to have a relationship, he would do everything he could with Carlie to make it work for Everly.  
"I gotta agree with our good brother over here. Just fuck her and get it over with. She's carrying your kid so I would say you two would be pretty serious already. You know when my ex-wife was pregnant we did this position where she was on her knees…." Luke said before Neville put his hand up.  
"I'm gonna hav' to say you need to get ta know her first. Do wha' feels right to both of ya'" Neville chimed in as AJ walked into the locker room.  
"What are ya'll doin?" AJ called out as Luke laughed looking around at their group they had sitting there.  
"Uncle Alan, it's Finn's intervention" He said jokingly as AJ looked at Finn wondering if it had something to do with the talk they had.  
"Intervention? Why?" AJ asked curiously as to why Finn would need an intervention in the first place.  
"Don' listen ta them" Finn mumbled as Sami tried to keep himself from laughing.  
"Finn's a virgin" Karl said as AJ paused to think for a moment then smiled.  
"I knew that, I mean in Japan girls were throwin' themselves at ya and not one of them was good enough for him" AJ said as he stood in the circle with the group. Finn didn't think that he was that obvious not wanting to have sex with anyone.  
"So we are talking about what he needs to do when he meets Carlie" Sami added while looking at the group of guys and Finn's embarrassed face.  
"I think you need to wait until you are at least engaged if not married to her. I know ya care about her but you will feel so much more when she is your wife. God's plan is that you save yourself for that person who holds your whole heart. You've kinda done this whole thing backwards but this you can do right" AJ said as everyone just stared at him. He heard Luke clear his throat.  
"That's boring Uncle Alan, sit down" Luke groaned out as Finn just nodded taking in AJ's advice.

The news got around the locker room and soon it was full with his wrestling family who all had some advice from him. Soon good, some bad, some just strange. Finn was actually getting entertained by a lot of the responses but the thing that made him happy was that everyone cared enough to give what they thought was the best advice.  
"You gotta do it now. I mean she's pregnant, it means she can't get double pregnant. You need to take advantage of it before you get her pregnant again" Mojo said as Finn looked at him trying not to laugh.  
"Double pregnant? What dos' that even mean?" Finn asked finally breaking and letting out a loud laugh.  
"Ya know, like she's knocked up and then it happens again. Like twins..." Mojo explained as Finn still tried to keep himself from laughing more.  
" 'm a virgin and I know that isn' true" Finn said as Mojo stood up and shook his head.  
"I'm gonna have to Goggle that" Mojo mumbled getting up from his chair and Bray took the seat. He sat staring at Finn for a moment before  
"Balor, you need to give yourself over to desire. When you do this, your souls will be one. This woman, she's creating life inside of her body and it's something beautiful man. She's sacrificing her body and her emotions to give life to that baby, your baby. You must give each other the gift of physical intimacy, worship her body man. Focus on touch and breathing, make it about her" Bray said as Finn just nodded trying to follow exactly what he was saying.  
"So you're saying that… if I love her, tha' experience can be somethin' deeper than just sex. More like having tha' connection together more intimate" Finn said as Bray cracked a smile knowing that Finn was catching on.  
"Exactly, you just look into her soul. Look in her eyes and let your bodies do the work. Take your mind out of it and become one with each other. Don't make having sex about a means to an end, make it about a prolonged experience man" Bray said as Finn just nodded. He would have to remember that when he was ready. He let out a sigh watching Bray move from the chair and saw Baron take the chair. Finn watched him slouch in the chair a bit before shaking his head.  
"You are putting way too much thought into this. I think you just need to have sex and get it over with" Baron said before shrugging and walking away. Only to be replaced by Dean who was eating a glazed donut.

"So you're a virgin?" Dean said nodding while as he licked the chips of glaze off his fingers.  
"Yeah" Finn said nodding as Dean took another bit before smirking.  
"The girl is already knocked up with your kid. You kinda owe her some good sex for this. Let her have her way with you." Dean said as Finn just nodded along like he did with most of this advice.  
"Ya thanks" Finn said as Dean offered the rest of his donut to Finn who shook his head. Finn could feel himself getting tired of hearing that he needed to just 'Fuck her' before he watched Daniel Bryan walk in and look over at Finn with a smile.  
"They told ya?" Finn asked as Bryan sat down with a soft smile. Finn and Bryan were a lot alike. Both considered sensitive guys who cared more about things that other people considered trivial.  
"Yeah, I think everyone knows at this point. I think they are giving you bad advice though" He said as Finn nodded. He knew that he was getting some bad advice from people. He didn't care about where Carlie's legs would be or how deep inside of her he needed to be.  
"You are like myself, a very sensitive person and that is not a bad thing. You aren't about hookups or random sex" Bryan started as Finn started to listen more. This was probably the advice that he needed all along.  
"Yor' right" Finn said quietly as Bryan  
"The only advice I could give you is that you need to follow your heart with her. I know if I didn't follow mine, I wouldn't have Brie or Birdie. There will be a moment when you look at her and everything just makes sense. Right now sex… is not what you need to focus on is your family" He said as Finn cracked a smile and thought about Everly.  
"Everly should be my main focus, ya are right" Finn said as Bryan just nodded and shook his hand.  
"Let me know if you need any advice. I know I'm a new dad too but maybe we'll figure this out together" Bryan said as he got up walking out of the locker room only to be replaced by Sheamus and Cesaro who were bickering between themselves.  
"Aligh' Finn, I say you fuck her good. Make her yours" Sheamus said as Cesaro shook his head.  
"No, don't listen to him. He has been single for a very long time. You need to focus on foreplay. You can even do this if you're not ready for sex but want to please her. One of my favorite things to feel my girlfriend shaking when I bring her to that point" Cesaro explained as Finn looked at him curiously.  
"Are ya talkin' about oral?" Finn asked as Cesaro nodded with a grin on his face.  
"I have this book, I will sent it to you. It's very informative" Cesaro added as Sheamus looked at him like he was insane.  
"A book? Are you crazy?" Sheamus asked as Finn just shrugged.  
"Ya can keep tha book" Finn said as the two guys stood up and walked to the other side of the room still bickering.

Finn was done hearing about what he should do. He looked down at his phone again and grinned seeing a response from Carlie.  
" _Donor, I would love to meet you and that day is perfect. I will be down there and we can meet just to get coffee. I'm sorry for how I was to you and how I ignored you. I was really upset about a lot of things and I was scared not only for Evie but also myself. It wasn't until I had my latest ultrasound that I realized I shouldn't be afraid anymore. I was afraid of not knowing you and how I feel about you but I look at her picture and other than a_ couple _features, I'm assuming she looks like you. You will always be_ apart _of her and that's something even if I did it alone, I can't deny that you will always be a part of her. - Carlie"_ he read before with the biggest grin. He was going to meet her soon. He was about to email her back when he heard someone clear his throat. Jack Gallaher sat across from him, his hands crossed in his lap properly.

"Uhh, hey" Finn said keeping the phone on his lap and wondering what Jack could even say.  
"I've come to give you advice" Jack said properly as Finn just nodded. He assumed that Jack wasn't much for a girlfriend plus he had always seemed odd.  
"Alrigh'" Finn said not thinking that Jack would have really any good advice.

"Now I hav' a slave I keep at home, she waits for me…." Jack started to say as Finn looked shocked.  
"Um… Slave?" Finn stuttered out as Jack proudly grinned.  
"Yes, I am her Master and she is my Slave. She listens " Jack said  
"Oh you.. Like…" Finn stumbled as Jack just nodded again.  
"I would say that you need to tie her up, both feet and hands, then you'll grab…" Jack started as Finn cut him off.  
"She's pregnant, I really don' think we'd be inta' that" Finn said as Jack curiously thought for a second.  
"Then just tie her hands, unless you are into vanilla sex" He suggested as Finn nodded at the last part of his sentence.  
"Ya, vanilla sex" Finn said as Jack stood up and just shook his head like Finn was insane not to like something else.

Finn was about to answer Carlie when Gallows held up a phone. On FaceTime, Kenny Omega looked back at him.  
"Ya told Kenny?" Finn said knowing that now all of Japan would know that he was a virgin.  
"Yeah he told me! You would think that the guy who created the Bullet Club would get more sex than you could ever imagine. Finn, I'm proud of you though, you are going to be a father and you will finally have that moment with that woman. I honestly thought you were like me, you know, swung for both sides" Kenny said as Finn shook his head.  
"No, just haven' been interested in sex" Finn said trying to get away from the conversation.  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Is this girl someone you care about? Like really care about?" Kenny asked as Finn just nodded with a smile.  
"Yeah, I care about her a lot" Finn said quietly as Kenny just broke into a smile.  
"That's the person you want to give that to then. You'll be scared of course but you are Finn Fucking Balor. The Demon wouldn't be afraid of this" Kenny said as Finn just smiled.  
"There's a difference, a big difference" Finn whispered as Kenny just nodded  
"You have to be confident though. You've wrestled in the Tokyo Dome. You got this" Kenny added with a smile before saying goodbye and ending the call.

That night, he got back to the hotel and laid down on the bed with a sigh. He was emotionally exhausted and done talking about his lack of a sex life. He opened his email back up and smiled at her email. He opened the few photo attachments and smiled seeing the 4D ultrasound picture of Evie. He could make out her little features. It was when he got to the last attachment where he saw a 10-minute video of the ultrasound. He watched Evie moving on the screen of his phone and instantly he knew that this little girl was his everything already. He stopped the ultrasound video and took a deep breath knowing what he needed to do. He found the phone number in his phone and after checking the time zone, gave it a call.  
"Hello Mum… I need to tell ya somethin" Finn said confidently as he went on to explain everything to his mom.


End file.
